No importa cuanto lo desee
by la chica de color negro
Summary: Por un descuido Damian puso en peligro a gente inocente, así que tiene que buscar la forma de remendarlo. Incluso si implica rebelar secretos que ahogo en su mente durante años con la esperanza de poder olvidarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Damian respiro hondo, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía agitado en su pecho; estaba nervioso, pero mas que nada estaba aterrado.

Un vigilante como el teniendo miedo de hablar con un par de civiles, que patético.

Pero ellos hubieran podido ser su familia, ellos habían podido ser sus hermanos, un padre y una madrastra. El hubiera crecido aquí, en la mansión Wayne.

El "hubiera" no existe; el creció bajo las sombras de la liga de asesinos, mato, murió y salvó incontables veces. Talia lo traición en múltiple ocasiones, nunca conoció un amor incondicional o pudo llegar a tener hermanos, no hasta que desertó. Esa era su realidad, ya no era un niño para imaginar que las cosas eran diferentes.

Estaba aquí por una razón y no era vincularse con la familia Wayne.

Solto un suspiro tembloroso, reunio toda su compustura y toco el timbre.

"Mansion Wayne" una voz masculina respondio por el altavoz. Damian lo identificado como el mayordomo de la mansion, Alfred Pennyworth.

"Disculpe la molestia, soy el vigilante Reaper, nesecito hablar con Bruce Wayne." Damian se alegro que su voz no vacilara.

El contestador quedo en silencio unos segundos, el hombre parecía cauteloso y escéptico cuando volvio a hablar.

"...¿es esto una broma...?"

Damian río ligeramente, realmente quisiera que esto fuera una broma.

"Se que tiene una camara por aqui, mire atravez de ella"

El menor escucho el sonido de pies arrastrase de fondo, seguramente Pennyworth no le creia. Unos pocos segundo después escucho un casi inaudible jadeo, la puerta se abrio inmediatamente.

Damian nunca admitirá que dudo al entrar.

* * *

El lugar era incuestionablemente grande, un hermoso candelabro colgaba del techo de la sala, cuadros de fotos recurrieron las paredes, Damian vio una pintura suya en medio de las fotos familiares, se sintio un poco avergonzado.

Un hombre mayor vestido elegantemente lo recibio, haciéndolo sentar en la sala de estar. Unos minutos despues dejo una taza con lo que parecía té.

"El amo Bruce bajara enseguida, señor" dijo cortéz, Pennyworth era igual que como lo describieron los informes.

El vigilante se permitio relajarse; hundiendose en sus pensamientos, el liquido caliente se deslizó por sus labios, haciéndolo suspirar, lavanda...

Pasos ligeros resonaron haciéndolo poner recto, la ansiedad volvio a enroscarse en su estomago; la alejo de su mente lo mejor que pudo recordandose porque estaba haciendo esto.

"Alfred, ¿Por que me llavaste de repen... "

Bruce Wayne se detuvo abruptamente al momento que sus ojos se cruzaron. Fue hasta divertido ver al hombre balbucear sorprendido y confundido.

"Sr. Wayne" saludo de forma educada, dejo su taza vacia en la mesa para pararse. Viéndose lo menos amenazante posible se acerco extendiendo su mano. "Soy el vigilante Reaper, vengo a hablar con usted"

Bruce tardo unos segundos de reaccionar lo suficiente para estrechar su mano, sus ojos brillando de forma que no pudo captar. "U-un gusto, soy Bruce Wayne"

"Bruce, Alfred dijo que tenemos visitas-"

"Oh, mierda"

Unos fuertes jadeos y gritos ahogados atrajeron su atencion; en medio de las escaleras, Richard Grayson, Jason Todd y Timothy Drake se encontraron parados con diferentes grados de sorpresa.

Un pequeño destello de nostalgia lo inundo, cuando era mas joven lo unico que sentía hacia ellos eran celos y un anhelo desesperado, ahora después de varios años solo lo hizo sonreir con melancolía.

"Viejo, por favor dime que no te metiste en algo ilegal-"

"Que demonios hacer Reaper en la mansion?-"

"¡¿Me darias tu autógrafo!?"

Lo ultimo le hizo alzar una ceja, la cara sonriente de Grayson decia que lo decia en serio, sus hermanos tambien parecian algo incrédulos.

"De echo, vine a hablar sobre una situación con el señor Wayne. Pero seria bueno que ustedes también escucharan, despues de todo tambien los involucra."

Ante sus palabras los chicos se callaron mirándose entre ellos antes de asentir, a Damian le recordó a el y sus hermanos.

Los integrantes de la Familia Wayne se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mientras que el se quedo parado al frente; se dio cuenta por primera vez que faltaban las personas.

"Señor Wayne, ¿se encuentra su esposa en casa?"

El hombre parpadeo ante su pregunta antes de contestar.

"No, Selina se encuentra en un viaje con nuestra hija Helena"

Tarareo mientras asentía, miro al techo reuniendo valor y palabras para poder explicar todo desde el principio.

"¿le suena el nombre Amanda Miller" el nombre se sentía raro hasta en su mente, era increíble como se le ocurrio llamarse asi.

El patriarca se veia pensativo y algo confundido, Damian casi se río al ver como tardaba en recordar de donde conocia el nombre.

"Creo...que era el nombre de una novia que tuve en la secundaria"

Damian saco una foto de su bolsillo, mirándola unos segundos antes de entregárselo a Wayne mayor. "¿Es ella?"

No dudo en sentir, sus ojos nunca dejando la foto; el casi lo entendia, era realmente confuso que un vigilante viniera a tu casa preguntando por una novia que tuviste hace mas de 20 años.

"Su verdadero nombre es Talia Al ghul, hija del demonio y antigua heredera de la dinastía Al ghul. Lider de la organización criminal mas grande de la historia, la liga de asesinos" Damian casi pudo escuchar la voz de Billy gritando exasperado en su cabeza.

_!Con mas tacto, Damian, lo unico que te falta es tirarle un balde de agua fria¡_

Bruce se ahogó con su propio saliva soltando la foto de la sorpresa, sus hijos casi calleron de la sorpresa.

"Genial, métete con una villana, por que no, Bruce"

"Ya, ya chicos, seguro es un malentendido"

"Desafortunadamente no lo es" la atencio volvio hacia el. "Durante esa epoca Talia estaba de encubierto en Gotica debido a una mision encargada por su padre, estuvo aqui unos seis meses antes de irse"

Bruce palideció seguramente conectando las fechas.

"Recientemente un grupo de desertores y rebeldes de la liga comenzaron a secuestrar y torturar a aliados, una de las amenzas fue dirigida a usted y su famila" Damián miro hacia otro lado, aun recordaba encontrar los brazos y manos desmembrados de sus camaradas, recordo el rostro de sus parientes al dar la noticia, aun recuerda la forma que los quemaron, ahogaron o algunos llegaron a morir por inanición.

"Al comienzo no se los tomo enserio, pero a medida que empeoraron los ataques y las amenaza hemos intentado encontrarlos a toda costa, hace una semana comenzaron a llegar cartas de advertencias que empezaron a dirigir a cada miembro de esta familia."

El silencio cayo, los mayores parecían a punto de vomitar.

"¿Por qué a nósotros?" Drake hablo por primera vez desde que comenzo la conversación.

Se sonrojo al darse cuanta que todos los miraban, se aclaro la garganta, elaborando de forma confiada.

"Al parecer es un grupo centrado en intimidar a la liga para que les tengan más miedo o respeto. Entonces atacarían a gente con lazos importantes a la liga o a sus miembros; si bien papá tuvo una relacion con la cabeza de la organizacion eso fue hace varios años, el no tendria que tener importancia en todo esto o siquiera que se sepa de el."

Sonrio, Timothy Drake hubiera sido un excelente dectetive.

No era algo que podia explicar a la ligera, mucho menos hacer que pudieran entender en su totalidad; el sabia que se merecia el dolor que se precipitaba en su cabeza, si el no hubiera sido tan descuidado para lastimarse en medio de una batalla y dejar un rastro de sangre, si el se hubiera detenido a pensar en como lo usarian en su contra, un familia completa no estaria en peligro por su culpa.

El "hubiera" nunca existirá, no importa cuanto lo dese.

"El nombre " Bruce Wayne" fue muy escuchado durante la adolescencia de Talia, aunque se escuchaba más el apodo "amado". Su implicacion es un golpe bajo dirigido a Talia, ya que fuiste su primer y unica relación seria"

Era verdad pero no toda, era egoísta y cobarde; sin embargo no había nesecidad de que lo supieran, los podrían en peligro.

Ellos no nesesitaban que un ex asesino interfiriera en su felicidad, la familiaridad del pensamiento era irónico.

La explicacion parecía satisfacer a Drake y volviendo pesantivo al resto.

"Bien, por su seguridad, gente de confianza patrullara alrededor cada cierto y tendre que instalar un sistema de seguridad en la casa"

Pasaron la hora hablando de donde se instalaria los dispositivos y el horario de control; al momento de irse Grayson lo detuvo.

"Si es una organización criminal, ¿por qué pareces tan involucrada en ella?"

Pensó en una respuesta, decidio ser honesto.

"Soy un desertor de la liga, comparada con antes sus integrantes ya no causan tanto daño. Incluso si es el peor criminal que existe no deberian usarlo como carnada para molestarnos."

"Si bien no extraño volver a matar, no significa que no tengo amigos y conocido alli. Lo unico que puedo hacer ahora es protegerlos"

Tomó un papel en blanco de la mesa, firmo en el para entregárselo a Grayson; un feliz "lo tengo" salió de su boca avergonzandolo.

Se marcho del lugar en silencio, deseando sinceramente no volver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Batman y su personajes no me pertenece.

* * *

Despues de salir de la mansion Wayne planeo diriguirse directamente a su departamento, solo cuando doblo una esquina se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente de la casa de su mamá.

Se habia sacado el traje de vigilante durante el camino dejandolo con su vestimenta civil. Se recosto en el asiento, permanecio ahi por lo que parecian horas simplemente mirando al vacio, observo la casa en la que habia crecido; una construcion de pocos metros, pintada de un pristino blanco ,ventanas y puertas hechas de madera de pino. El jardin contaba con pasto verde y las flores de que su madre estaba tan orgullosa.

Este habia sido su hogar desde los 12 años, estas habian sidos las calles que habia recorrido miles de veces, fue el primer lugar en el que se habia sentido a salvo (de su madre,de su abuelo, de su pasado). Nada habia cambiado, incluso si ya tenia 24 años.

Salio de su auto sacando las llaves de respuesto de la casa, sus hermanos lo acusaron del ser el favorito por ser al quien se le dio la llave primero.

Inserto la llave haciendo ruido aproposito para hacer saber su presencia, las paredes de color blanco llena de dibujos y fotos lo saludo junto con la familiar alfombra, el recuerdo de limpiarla constatemente (el culpaba a Colin y Billy, de no ser por sus estupidos traseros no estaria tan familiarizado con esa alfombra)

"!Dami¡" un pequeño cuerpo choco con el, abrazo a la niña levantandola como sabia que le gustaba.

"Hola, pequeña Elizabeth" saludo. Su pequeña a hermana de 6 años sonrio apretando su agarre, Damian beso sus mejillas acunandola entre sus brazos.

"¿Esta mamá en casa?" la niña asintio entusiasta apuntando a la cocina, retorciendose en su agarre su hermanita balbuceo un rapido "Espera aqui" antes de correr hacia su cuarto.

Riéndose ligeramente se diriguio al comedor, se detuvo al ver la foto enmarcada de un hombre en la mesa cerca de la ventana; sonriendo suavemente, su cabello marrón claro brillaba a la luz del solo, su rostro tenia esa expresión alegre y tranquila que Damian siempre recordara.

"Hola papa"

Al entrar a la cocina escucho un tarareo femenino, cruzo la cocina que contenia tantos recuerdos; regresar a esa casa siempre lo ponía nostalgico.  
Una mujer se balanceaba elegantemente, el olor dulce en el aire indicaba que estaba preparando el almuerzo.

Sin perder el tiempo la abrazo por detras, la mujer brinco ante el tacto inesperado antes de girarse sonriendo al ver a uno de sus hijos mayores. Como hizo los ultimo doce años lo abrazo y beso en la frente como siempre hizo cuando se volvieron a ver. Su largo cabello castaño con su habitual peinado de media cola, su piel que siempre contrastaba con la suya ( el sabia que esa diferencia llego a provocar rumores sobre la fidelidad de su padre) y los suaves ojos marrones que parecían nunca envejecer.

Su madre, la mujer que lo acompaño desde el dia que se conocieron y lo acepto de una manera que Talia nunca pudo hacer; para el, no importa cuantos años han pasado, ella siempre lo espero al final de cada batalla y el no lo cambiaria por nada.

"Damian, ha pasado tiempo desde que te dignaste a visitarme. Me has tenido abandonada"

Ella siempre lograba hacerlo sentir avergonzado y culpable al mismo tiempo. Habia tenido demasiado trabajo en la empresa estos dias y los accidentes en Gothm parecían empeorar con el tiempo. Sus turnos en el hospital aumentaron y la situación en Nanda Parbat lo tenia ansioso que le eran imposible concentrarse en nada mas.

Su madre sonrió compresiva viendo su cansancio, Damian nunca pudo esconder algo de esa mujer por mucho tiempo; lo conocio mejor que el mismo que el sabia que era inutil mentirle. No guardaba secretos pero si detalles, porque su madre era civil, no tenia que saber el infierno que existia dentro de su mente.

"Mientras que te quedes a cenar todo estara perdonado"

Angelica Crowell era una dulce mujer a mediados de sus 30, viuda con cuatro hijos; Billy Crowell, Colin Crowel, Damian Crowell y Elizabeth Crowell. Vive en una ciudad cerca de Gothm y enseña en una escuela publica.

Damian se pregunto como lo lograba.

Su hermanita crecía como una niña alegre y hermosa, sonriente a la vida y a las personas en general; fue la ni a que lo dibujo en clase y se emocionaba por mostrarle su trabajo; Damian se convirtió en vigilante para lograr alejar a los niños como ella no sufrieran como tuvo que hacerlo el.

Shazam, Abuse, Flamebird era lo que los representaban.

* * *

_Damian Al ghul_

Fue el nombre que llevo los primeros 10 años de su vida, el nombre que llego a llevar con orgullo. Vino con muchas cargas; el entrenamiento que recibio tan pronto pudo caminar, las cicatrices que decoraban su piel recordandole quien fue, sus manos manchas de sangre una y otra vez solo para poder complacer a Talia y la liga, la soledad del aislamiento que implicaba su vida.

el voluntariamente se desecho de ese nombre.

_Damian_

Sin legado detras de el, solo una persona mas en la multitud; conocio a Billy y Colin con ese nombre, vivio la vida como el queria, sin importarle la opinion de nadie mas. Simplemente siguiendo adelante, aprediendo a ser una persona normal, a amar, a comprender, a confiar.

_Damian Wayne_

Nunca pudo a llegar a existir, solo nacio de las fantasias de un niño.

Aun asi guardaba con cariño el nombre en el fondo de su mente.

_Damian Crowell_

El apellido Crowell fue algo que nunca vio venir, nunca espero ser adoptado y amado por Angelica y Daniel Crowell. ellos eran diferentes a sus hermanos, eran civiles y los ponia en peligro con solo compartir apellido; pero a ninguno le importo, no su vida de vigilante, no su vida pasada. Le dieron un hogar, un lugar a donde regresar, una familia amorosa. El prometio protegerlos hace años.

(Fallo, no pudo proteger a las personas que amaba)

* * *

"A veces parece irreal que hayan pasado tantos años" dijo su madre, tomo una de las fotos en el album. Colin y el sonreian en la foto, su uniforme escolar puesto y sus diplomas en las manos, Billy se habia graduado dos años antes y Damian lo habia hechos cuatro años antes pero su madre insistio que le entregaran de nuevo su diploma para poder graduarse con Colin.

Elizabeth dormia profundamente en el sofa, el y mamá hablaban con sus tazas de té cerca.

"Aun recuerdo cuando ustedes solo eran unos niños" la mujer acaricio la foto con ternura. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con amor. "Tu padre estaria tan orgulloso de ustedes"

un sentimiento calido crecio en su pecho, sonrio casi sin darse cuenta "lo se, tambien estaria orgulloso de ti" Angelica rio suavemente. Su madre era una mujer fuerte, mas de lo que Damian nunca podria ser.

"Yo...Visite la mansion Wayne" hoy su expresion cayo preocupada "Les dije la verdad, ocultando los detalles, mañana ire para instalar el sistema de seguridad"

"¿Estas seguro de esto?, estoy segura de que tus hermanos podran hacerlo por ti"

"Estare bien la mujer" lo acerco, Damian se apoyo en su hombro "Tengo que hacer esto"

Su madre tarereo cantandole como siempre hacia cuando uno de sus hijos estaba triste. Con la voz de su madre durmió como no hacia en dias.


End file.
